


A Stronger Coven

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: What if the Volturi weren't really the rulers? They were only acting on the behalf of someone else but they let the power go to his head. This hidden coven is incredibly close to Carlisle and he calls on them to help him with the newborn army issue. In response to the subtle disrespect that is shown on the battlefield by the guard a few of the coven go to Volterra to settle this. What happens as the Volturi try to hold onto their power? Let's see.





	A Stronger Coven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very powerful coven comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. Gonna introduce the characters first then get to the story. 
> 
> Peter, Elizabeth, Christian, MyAnna, Michael, Christopher, and Jamie are the heads of the coven. Ashley, Kellan, and Robert are the kids of Peter and Elizabeth. Nikki, Jackson, and Kristen are the kids of Christian and MyAnna. Dakota and Cameron are the kids of Christopher. Daniel and Charlie are the kids of Michael. 
> 
> Now for their powers.  
Peter = Enhanced superhuman senses (strength, speed, stamina, and sturdiness) and trained hand to hand combat.  
Elizabeth = Absorption of abilities, memories, personality, and physical characteristics of others, superhuman strength, ability to make vampires more human, and flight.  
Ashley = Psionic ability to manipulate weather, control atmospheric pressure, temperature modification, ecological empathy, excellent marksman, flight, expert thief, and skilled in hand to hand combat  
Jackson = Ability to emit powerful optic blasts, advanced spatial awareness, and master tactician.  
Kellan = Shapeshifting, telepathy, levitation, skilled actor, highly trained and efficient organizer, good prankster, and skilled computer engineer.  
Nikki = Telekinesis, telepathy, and astral projection.  
Robert = Superhuman intuitive talent at inventing, genius level intelligence, various mystical abilities, and skilled marksmanship.  
Kristen = Electromagnetic manipulation and flight.  
Bryce = Superhuman hearing, sonic screams, flight, concussive blasts, sonic energy lances, and ability to cause nausea, disorientation, or unconsciousness.  
Christian = Vast energy absorption, manipulation, transformation and projection, flight, and force field projection and manipulation.  
MyAnna = Telekinesis, telepathy, precognition, expert martial artist, and ability to construct weapons made of psychic energy, usually in the form of a blade.  
Mia = Intangibility, energy absorption and redirection, superhuman physical attributes, and ability to instinctively know present location.  
Casey = Pyrotechnic energy blasts, explosively charge objects,  
evade telepathic detection, superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and stamina, immortality, fangs and claws, mist mimicry, and retrocognition.  
Michael = Jet propulsion and ability to create a nigh impenetrable "blast field" while in flight  
Christopher = Limited psionic abilities, psionic arrows, psionic bullets, psionic bolts, ability to sense impending death in others, ability to create solid objects out of psionic energy, and superhuman strength.  
Jamie = Kinetic conversion and acceleration, static generation, skilled card-thrower, foresight via tarot cards, thermal manipulation, and transmutation of substances into acid or poison.  
Dakota = Empathy, telepathy, telekinesis, and temporal astral projection.  
Cameron = Empathy, telepathy, creating illusions, and empathic/telepathic link with animals.  
Daniel = Transformation of body into steel-like substance granting superhuman strength, stamina, endurance and durability  
Charlie = Cold and ice manipulation and ability to assume an enhanced physical form made of solid ice.
> 
> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Narrator pov _  
The Cullens and Bella were all gathered in the living room of the Cullen house. Carlisle was very nervous. He had asked for help from his oldest friends and they were on their way. Bella broke the silence.   
"Who exactly is coming?" Every Cullen froze and tensed. Finally Edward spoke.   
"The Volturi are believed to be the oldest coven and the rulers of our kind. But it's just a front. The real rulers are much older and much much more dangerous. The Volturi are very tame compared to this coven." Just then a snort sounded.   
"More like the Volutri are puppies compared to us." Everyone looked to see four figures standing there. They all had deep purple cloaks on. Each person had a necklace with a crescent moon and six tailed fox sitting on the moon. The one who had spoke was a young girl with blondish brown hair and striking golden eyes that held bits of grey in them. Carlisle immediately eased up.   
"Ashley." The girl smiled and hugged the patriarch of the coven. He willingly hugged her back. The tension immediately broke. Alice got up and knocked the girl down in a hug.   
"Ashley!!!"   
"Hey Ali cat." Ashley turned her golden eyes to the human who was the cause of everything.   
"You must be Bella." Bella nodded her head.   
"I'm Ashley. This is my brother Kellan, his mate Nikki, and my mate Jackson." Carlisle spoke.   
"Where are the others?"   
"Most are staying back. Dakota, Cameron, Charlie, and Daniel are just checking the perimeter then they'll be in here." Kellan answered. Ashley looked at the head of the coven and spoke.   
"What exactly is going on? You only mentioned a newborn army." Carlisle sighed and explained everything. Nikki frowned.   
"The Volturi never mentioned this." Ashley rolled his eyes.   
"I don't expect them to. Looks like after we're done here we'll need to pay them a little visit." Just then four more people came in. A girl with blond hair and golden red eyes came over and whispered something in Ashley's ear. The older girl scowled and nodded.   
"Daniel, Charlie, Jackson I'm gonna need you three with me. Carlisle thank you for telling us everything. We will be back by nightfall." He nodded his head and let the four teenagers leave while the rest stayed. 

_Ashley pov _  
I went with the others to where the Volturi guard were. We watched them and the newborns from the shadows. I heard them talking.   
"They've already drawn too much attention." Demetri stated.   
"So has our inaction. Others may begin to question the Volturi's effectiveness." Jane tilted her head at Felix's comment and spoke.   
"Let them." Felix turned around then spoke.   
"Maybe we should consult with Aro." Jane turned and used her power on Felix.   
"Aro's decisions are being watched. We must decide." Alec stepped up to his sister and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Then decide sister." Jane sighed and turned back to the newborns.  
"Yes. Either we let them do what they were created for or we end them. Decisions. Decisions." The four guards left and we followed. 

I heard Demetri speak.   
"Regardless if we don't do something soon word will get to them. They'll begin to question whether we can do our job properly or not." I spoke.   
"Oh I think it's a little late for that." The four Volturi guard spun around. I stepped up and spoke.   
"Well. Well. What do we have here?" Charlie smirked and spoke.   
"Looks like we caught some Volturi not doing the job we assigned to them." I smirked and tilted my head.   
"Yes. That's true." Demetri spoke.   
"We were just gathering information." Daniel crossed his arms and smirked.   
"Were you?"   
"Daniel." I said. He backed down. I turned my attention to the four guard.   
"You all better be on your best behavior while we are here. Otherwise I can't promise the Volturi will survive any longer to rule. Remember the fall from the top is the longest and hardest fall of all." The four of us left leaving those pompous vampires alone. 

As we were headed back Charlie spoke to me.   
"They won't listen."   
"I'm counting on it. Looks like the fall of the Volturi is sooner then we thought. Once they are out of the way the vampire world will be better off I believe." Daniel snorted.   
"That is putting it lightly Ash. But we will need to establish order once the Volturi stops being the rulers."   
"Hmm. True. What to do. What to do." Jackson chuckled and put his arms around my waist. We were going to have a little fun with this.


End file.
